total_dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Alejandro
left|thumb Alejandro Burromuerto, era um concorrente e se o principal antagonista de Total Drama World Tour. Ele é um dos dois récem-chegados de Total Drama.Ele esteve na equipe Chris é muito muito muito muito gato, e foi o vencedor da temporada no Canada e em EUA esteve em primero lugar. ''Cobertura'' ''Luzes,Drama,Ação! ''left|thumb|Alejandro revela que nunca houve realmente um Drama Total os AbominaveisAlejandro, juntamente com Sierra, fez sua estréia em '''Caça a Celebridade: Reunião Especial do Drama Total no Tapete Vermelho' . Neste episódio, ele é apresentado como um concorrente na de novo reality show falso Chris,Drama Total, os Abomináveis.Ele foi visto ser muito rude, quando ele empurrou Cody sobre o tapete vermelho por nenhuma razão e passou por Chris direito, mesmo depois deu-lhe uma saudação amigável. Mais tarde ele foi indicado dar o prêmio Gemmie para "Melhor Programa de Reality". Levou um longo tempo muito para abrir o envelope revelar o vencedor do prêmio, que foi Golden Oldies em suas cuecas. Após a Gemmies, Alejandro é mostrada dirigindo um ônibus para New York City com todos os outros membros do elenco de Drama Total, os Abomináveis a bordo. No entanto, todo o elenco Drama Total junto a Sierra, em um ônibus dirigido por Courthey , interceptou-o e, finalmente, conseguiu sabotar o ônibus dos Abominavéis com o caramelo bombons que Owen tinha levado a bordo. Depois de Chris salva o elenco original, e vai para o monte de filme, Alejandro é mostrado dando Owen e o resto do elenco panquecas. Então, Chris revela que nunca houve realmente um Drama Total, os Abomináveis , que parecia irritá-lo, mas ele fez-se para ele, deixando Alejandro se juntar ao elenco de Drama Total:Turnê Mundial . Alejandro, em seguida, entra no confessonário primeiro tempo, e diz: "Cuidado, Total Drama nerds. O cara nova está indo todo o caminho até o topo."'' ''Drama Total:Turnê Mundial'' left|thumb|Alejandro desce do ônibusEm '''Egito, Aí Vamos Nós!, Parte 1' , Alejandro é mostrado para alguns competidores sedutor , incluindo Bridgette,Izzy,Ezekiel,Lindsay e Chef Hatcher.Tyler se torna cada vez mais ciumento por Alejandro flerta com Lindsay, durante a turnê do avião. Alejandro acha que Tyler é completamente incompetente, devido ao fato de que ele vê Tyler deixar de realizar algo diversas vezes. Ele compete no desafio passando por cima da pirâmide sem problemas em todos. Alejandro parece ser muito atlético, o que faz com que Tyler para ser ainda mais ciumento. No começo, ele ia sozinho, mas depois ele se ofereceu para ajudar Lindsay e Bridgette, depois de vê-los a ter problemas em ir até o Tyler pirâmide, deixando por conta própria durante o desafio. Ele carrega Bridgette e Lindsay acima da pirâmide, e surfa na base da pirâmide com eles. Ele termina na segunda equipe, mais tarde conhecida como equipe Chris é muito muito muito muito gato. Alejandro foi mostrado no confessonário para ser muito bravo com os outros membros de sua equipe, chamando-os de "idiotas incompetentes" em espanhol. Heather foi a primeira participante a questionar a sua honestidade, mas isso mudou no final da terceira temporada, como muitos outros percebeu sua conivência e chamou-o como um vilão.'' Em '''Egito, Aí Vamos Nós!, Parte 2thumb|Alejandro sopra beijos para Heather em Egito,Ai Vamos nos - Parte 2', Alejandro inspira toda a sua equipa com a sua capacidade estratégica, com exceção de Sierra, que acaba mudando de equipe e mesmo assim não acreditar nele. No confessionário , Alejandro revela que ele tem um QI de cento e sessenta e três anos e tem um diploma de engenharia. Ele flerta com os membros da Equipe Amazonas. Courtney diz que ela já tem Duncan, mas Alejandro diz que ele não a merece, e que é uma pena que ela está em um relacionamento com uma mulher guerreira.Quando chegar à segunda parte do desafio, ele sopra um beijo para Heather,que parece ter um efeito sobre ela, mas ela rapidamente desaparece. Owen chama Alejandro "Al" depois de receber o seu nome errado duas vezes, e os arrepios segunda vez Alejandro, e mais uma vez arrepios só de pensar em ser chamado de Al no confessionário, embora ele passa-lo como sendo "frio aqui", não por causa de sua antipatia pelo apelido. Ele é parcialmente responsável por sua equipe vem em segundo lugar, como ele pediu para Izzy falar com o camelo para Equipe Amazônia. Até o final do episódio o confessionário, Alejandro como ninguém no show sabe uma coisa sobre ele. Ele diz que pretende mantê-lo dessa maneira, dizendo: "Porque em relação a mim, Heather é uma santa!".'' Em '''Pura Diversãothumb|Alejandro com o panda', Alejandro é visto no começo do episódio, pegando a mão direita Leshawna antes de ela cair para fora do avião, devido a um buraco na parede do avião. Leshawna então se apaixona por Alejandro. Alejandro começa o seu jogo e começa uma longa ato de arrastar cada concorrente, para baixo. Alejandro rapidamente assume a liderança da sua equipe, mesmo tendo participação no primeiro desafio e vencê-la, devido a ser encantador e amigo da sua panda. Antes de o segundo desafio, Alejandro usa orgulho de Harold e conhecimento do Japão para impulsionar sua confiança. Alejandro leva sua equipe durante o segundo desafio, mas os seu comercial não ganha. Quando a equipe Vitoria é colocado no bloco de desbastamento, Alejandro convence Harold a fazer a coisa honrosa como um samurai real, afirmando que Leshawna ama os homens com honra. Isso resulta em Harold eliminando-se no lugar de DJ.'' thumb|Bridgette e Alejandro depois de acidentalmente se beijaremEm '''Entrando Numa Fria', Alejandro faz truques para Bridgette se apaixonar por ele e eles acidentalmente se beijam no primeiro desafio. Ela tenta dizer-lhe que ela tem um namorado, mas ela tem uma paixão óbvia para ele. Eles passam por metade do primeiro desafio juntos. Antes de saírem para suas equipes separadas, Alejandro oferece Bridgette sua camisa, dizendo que seu sangue latino o impede de ficar frio. Ele pede a ela para beijá-lo mais uma vez, mas quando ela está prestes a, ele sai do caminho e sua língua fica presa ao mastro. Ele deixa para trás e sua equipe finalmente ganha o desafio. Na cerimónia da eliminação da Equipe Vitória, o plano que Alejandro trabalhou deu certo e Bridgette saiu.Quase Alejandro descoberto pois quando Bridgette tentou dizer que sua equipe sobre ele ser "mal". Mas Chris salvou a sua reputação (com maior probabilidade de manter o programa interessante e as classificações de cima) por Bridgette prontamente empurrando para fora do avião antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Mais tarde, no confessionário, ele admitiu que estava usando e Bridgette conspirando para tirá-la eliminado, devido ao seu ser "dispensáveis". Ele então diz: "Alguns vão revelar-se mais desafiadora do que outros. Mas um por um, eles todos vão para baixo."'' Alejandro tenta ganhar favores das meninas em'' Nova York, Galera! trazendo comida para a seção de left|thumb|Alejandro em Nova York,Galera!perdedor. Lindsay aceita, mas Heather declina e diz Sierra fazer o mesmo. Alejandro percebe Heather tem influência sobre a Sierra, então ele diz que Sierra Chris perde seus dias de glória, que faz com que a Sierra de revelar fatos sobre ele, o que irrita Chris. Ele não tem problemas em escalar a corda e bate Owen na cabeça quando ele estava preso no pólo bombeiro para descer para o proximo desafio. Ele foi o único a empurrar o carro durante o desafio, e não notou que Heather mudou sua equipe transporte com um bebê de verdade o transporte. Sua equipe foi a última a chegar, mas ele foi salvo, pois não foi um desafio eliminação e sim de recompensas. A partir de '''Dançando Para Não Dançar', Alejandro é aparentemente o capitão do auto-proclamado da sua equipe, embora os outros membros não parecem se importar. Alejandro continua a mostrar uma forte antipatia de Owen chamando-Al, em vez de Alejandro. Ele também começa a flertar com Leshawna neste episódio, semelhante à forma como ele jogou Bridgette. Ela se apaixona por ele imediatamente. Quando a equipe está se preparando para começar a cavar carne no moedor gigante, ele rapidamente puxa Izzy fora do moedor quando ela começa a brincar e quase cai no moedor. Mais tarde, quando eles estão descendo da montanha enorme, ele se senta na parte de trás do seu "trenó"(Na verdade em cima de Owen pois comeu toda carne) eleft|thumb|Alejandro flertar com Leshawna. usando uma vara longa como um leme. No desafio de dança, da Equipe Chris é muito muito muito muito gato vão Alejandro junto com Owen e Noah, como os bailarinos de sua equipe. Na segunda metade do desafio de dança, quando elas são suspensas acima do solo, consegue facilmente derrubar Cody fora da plataforma e faz a final. Ele é contra Sierra. No entanto, quando ele vê Heather apanhar por Leshawna, até o ponto onde ela perde um dente, ele desiste, fechando os olhos e abrindothumb|Noah repreende Alejandro de flertar com Leshawna enquanto praticam a dança para o desafio. os braços como um símbolo da derrota, e deixa Sierra derrubá-lo para que ele possa ser com Heather. No entanto, ele tenta encobrir a sua rendição, dizendo que estava "distraído" pela luta entre as duas meninas. Antes da cerimônia de eliminação, Heather confronta no refeitório, perguntando o que se passa com o seu flerte com Leshawna. Em resposta, ele flerta com ela, dizendo que seu dente traz para fora a raiva nela. Ela fica brava em fúria. Mais tarde, quando Leshawna é eliminada por Lindsay e DJ, ela consegue prender a porta depois de Chris empurra. Alejandro, em seguida, aparece atrás de uma das estátuas gigantes tiki. Leshawna diz: "Você!" antes de Alejandro empurra la Alejandro-lhe manda um beijo, posteriormente, a empurra para fora do avião.'' No início da corrida '''Corrid-AH Amazônica', Owen acidentalmente Alejandro da um soco no olho quando ele acorda e, portanto, ele é forçado a usar um tapa-olho durante todo o episódio, ganhando o apelido de "Pirata Pablo" de Heather. Ele, juntamente com o resto de sua equipe ter deixado o caminho na Amazônia quando começa o desafio e ele é o primeiro da equipe de Chris é muito, muito, muito gato, para fazê-lo através do rio pela tirolesa sobre ela com o seu cinto. Naquela noite, depois que sua equipe é atacada por lagartas gigantes, eles se revezathumb|Alejandro resgata Owenm durante a noite para manter a guarda e durante o turno de Alejandro.Owen é raptada por lagartas e ele não faz nada para defendê-lo. Ao amanhecer, Alejandro diz que não há tempo para fazer uma contagem de cabeça, e ele Tyler, Izzy e Noah é ir em frente sem perceber que tinha deixado atrás de Owen. Quando Chris não lhes permitem continuar sem Owen, Alejandro vai buscá-lo e recupera Owen de dentro de um casulo de seda das lagartas gigantes tinha trancado dentro Ele então tenta culpar Izzy, Tyler e Noah para deixá-lo e diz que ele foi o único que queria olhar para ele, tornando-o seu único amigo, mas Owen não está convencido. Até o final do episódio de sua equipe acaba em segundo lugar novamente e ele vai ver a cerimônia de eliminação da equipa da Amazônia e tenta "conforto" Heather, dizendo que se ela for eliminada, ela torna o jogo muito mais fácil para ele. No final, ninguém é eliminado e Heather promete destruir Alejandro depois que ela destrói sua equipe.'' Em '''Impossível Não se Apaixonar', Alejandro ajuda Cody esconder da Sierra (Ele ainda permite que ele compartilhe o confessionário). Em seguida, ele argumenta com Heather quando ela diz que sua equipe é muito desorganizada. Durante o desafio, ele diz Izzy que eles estão indo contra Chef em encontrar as peças estátua parleft|thumb|Alejandro, Noah e Owen discutir como obter o último pedaço de sua estátua.a chegar a ela para olhar para eles. Ele então diz a Noah para recuperar a última peça que está atrás de lasers de segurança. Durante a montagem, Heather acusa de misturar peças suas estátuas, ele não ajuda a montar a estátua, mas uma vez que Noah termina-lo, percebe que a sua estátua Alejandro (o armless Vénus de Milo) tem braços da estátua de Davi. Alejandro é visto pela última vez rindo com Noah em Tyler durante o desfile desafio.'' Em '''Gente Nova na Parada', Alejandro e sua equipe tentam formar uma aliança com o DJ. Depois de ser empurrado para fora do avião, ele provoca Heather, dizendo que ela deveria ter perguntado para a aliança com o DJ antes de dar-lhe a almofada. Quando ele atinge o barco com sua equipe, ele ensina a Izzy para obter Owen fora da água, usando a rede. Após Izzy pegar uma lagosta, Alejandro diz Owen para não comê-lo. Então Alejandro começa "Canção de Marujos". Quando sua equipe chega à praia, ele pergunta sobre athumb|Alejando cantando em Canção de Marujos recompensa. Quando Chris revela que foi amêijoas descasque Heather, escarnece de Heather, mais uma vez. Na segunda parte do desafio, ele decifra segunda frase do Jerd corretamente. Após o DJ vê as marcas egípcio no bacalhau, ele convence-lo a beijá-la. Antes de DJ beija o bacalhau, ele também convence Tyler beijar o bacalhau, dizendo-lhe para imaginar que é Lindsay. Sua equipe e da equipe Vitória vencer o desafio. Enquanto comem a sopa de mariscos, ele descobre Owen que tem as meias nele, que foram colocados lá por Heather. No confessionário, ele é visto escovando os dentes enquanto ranting em espanhol. Ele então revela que ele desenhou o símbolo egípcio sobre o peixe para manipular DJ.'' Na '''Jamaica Me Faz Suar', Alejandro é visto pela primeira vez de relaxar no compartimento de primeira classe. Ele percebe que o DJ caiu para o seu truque para fazê-lo sentir a sua maldição está suspensa. No confessionário, ele se gaba de quão bem sua idéia para pintar o símbolo egípcio sobre os peixes trabalhados. Durante o desafio de mergulho, escarnece de Heather, dizendo: "Você tem forma agradável!" fazer com que ela caia na água em vez de mergulho, que trabalhou muito para sua left|thumb|Alejandro salva Gwen para obter as correntes do tesouro durante o primeiro desafio.diversão. Mais tarde, ele mergulha para salvar Gwen. Durante o desafio bobsled, Alejandro está emparelhado com Tyler, e diz para ele confiar em seus instintos. Na etapa final, ele revela a DJ que ele ainda está amaldiçoado, a fim de pôr termo ao seu contínuo sucesso no desafio. Alejandro também fez uma das faixas torto assim quando foi DJ, seu trenó voou para fora da pista e perdeu o desafio. Alejandro se gaba, mais uma vez sobre seu sucesso no confessionário. Ele então diz Tyler para colocar sua cabeça sobre os olhos para a ronda, quando ele quebra a faixa atrás dele assim DJ irá falhar.'' Em '''Consequência de Drama Total, Turnê Mundial II: A Vingança da Maratona Telefonica', um clipe de Alejandro sem camisa e com os cabelos em um rabo de left|thumb|120px|Leshawna com a foto de Alejandrocavalo em uma praia é mostrada, como uma forma de obter os telespectadores a doarem mais dinheiro. Uma foto dele pendurada por cordas é mostrado em Meninas, que Leshawna corta para fazer a queda da imagem.'' thumb|Alejandro é capturado pela figura misteriosa em Eu vejo lá Londres ....Em' Eu Vejo lá Londres..., Alejandro é mostrado deitado em um banco na seção de classe económica. Alejandro, irritado com seus companheiros, se desculpa e sai da seção de classe económica. No confessionário, Alejandro suspira e pergunta quantos mais episódios permanecem. Alejandro, em seguida, entra no compartimento de primeira classe, onde ele vê a chef e Chris falando com uma pessoa que se parece com "Jack, o Estripador". Alejandro acidentalmente faz o movimento da porta e rapidamente se esconde após Chris pede Chef se ouviu alguma coisa. No entanto, quando ele se vira, ele vê a figura misteriosa e gritos, antes de a câmera fica preta. No final do desafio, Alejandro é revelado para ter ouvido falar de Noah sua desconfiança em si, e lembra comparação de Noah dele a uma enguia escorregadia. Alejandro é supostamente responsável por sua eliminação, como ele é visto sorrindo quando Noah diz Owen para cuidar de "enguia".'' thumb|Alejandro perde o desafio para Heather.E''m 'Jogos da Grécia', Alejandro é visto ter-se tornado bons amigos com Tyler, depois de passar um tempo com ele preso no avião no episódio anterior, muito se preocupar com Owen. Quando ele percebe a tensão entre Tyler e Duncan, ele afirma que precisa descobrir o que é e usá-lo para sua vantagem. Quando Chris está anunciando o desafio, Alejandro concorda com Courtney, ressaltando que os Jogos Olímpicos nasceram na Grécia, ao contrário de Roma, Itália. Quando ele percebe a tensão entre Duncan e Gwen, que inicialmente acredita que Tyler e Gwen são secretamente namoro, mas logo abandona essa idéia. Suspeito de Duncan e Gwen, ele espiona-los enquanto eles cantam Mix Grego, e descobre que Tyler viu os dois beijam. Na etapa final, Alejandro concorre contra Heather em uma corrida de obstáculos e, embora ele prova ser muito flexível, perde, forçando um tie-break. Temendo que o desafio será demasiado perto para o conforto, ele prisionor Tyler em contar a todos sobre ' o beijo de 'Gwen e Duncan, o que causa um pequeno atraso, permitindo Tyler para obter uma vantagem sobre o desempate. Apesar da vantagem, a equipe da Amazônia ganha mais uma vez, o envio de Alejandro e pelo resto de sua equipe para a Cerimônia de Eliminação. Apesar disso, ninguém de sua equipe é eliminada, com Chris escolhendo ignorar a votação e eliminar um estagiário.'' ''Na '''Arquivo Ex, Alejandro, como todo mundo, vê Courtney romper com Duncan. Ao contrário da maioria dos concorrentes, ele é um dos poucos não estar chateada com a situação (Owen viu como uma pontuação maior para Duncan, Heather estava curtindo o momento e ele a viu como uma boa oportunidade). Estar ciente de Duncan, como um jogador forte e temperamento de Courtney, ele manipula-la para se vingar de Duncan e Gwen por flertar com Tyler. Enquanto o av''left|thumb|Duncan tira o alien do rosto de Alejandroião estava sendo atacado por alienígenas, Alejandro revela que hipnotizado Owen agarrar fora de seu medo de voar, de ganhar uma aposta com Duncan, indicando no confessionário que ele aprendeu a fazê-lo de seu tio Julio e que deu outro Owen gatilho. Durante o desafio, a equipe de Chris é realmente realmente realmente quente segue Duncan plano de invadir a área de laser, atirando pedras. Enquanto ele e Tyler sucesso (embora Tyler atinge um cacto), Owen recebe uma explosão e fica no outro lado onde ele é capturado pelo sistema de segurança. Enquanto Tyler sobe em cima do portão elétrico, Duncan e ele passar pela porta aberta. Alejandro vai com Tyler para procurar um artefato, encontrando dois aliens e ser atacado por eles. Quando Duncan chega, ele aceitou para não votar Duncan fora em troca de sua ajuda com o estrangeiro. Depois de lançar Owen da máquina, Alejandro fica irritado por sua reação exagerada e ativa hipnose Owen, dizendo "Revenge", que faz com que Owen a dar-se um mega wedgie-sobre sua cabeça e cantar "Take Me Out to the Game Ball" (para diversão total de Duncan). Antes de chegar a Chris com o estrangeiro, Tyler é pego por uma das minas, matando os alienígenas e suas chances de ganhar no processo. Alejandro parece o mais raivoso fora delas. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Tyler começa a Descida da Vergonha, devido a ele não o desafio e Alejandro voto-lo fora depois de ter prometido não votar em Duncan. ele e Duncan sorrir quando Courtney jura vingança a Duncan e Gwen, enquanto Owen começa a dançar novamente. No '''Piquenique na Hanging Rock', Owen diz Duncan sobre Alejandro pontuação na Bridgette e Leshawna, ao qual Alejandro rapidamente age como ele não tinha a intenção de envolvê-los, mas ainda Duncan está impressionado com isso. Em seguida, os dois planos de se livrar de Courtney por brincar com ela. left|thumb|220px|Alejandro flerta com CourtheyAlejandro começa a flertar com Courtney, enquanto Duncan finge ser afectados por esta, mas mesmo Gwen é acreditar. Durante o desafio, Alejandro não tem nenhum problema em controlar seu emu, ajudando Courtney e flerta mais com ela, fazendo com que Heather suspeitar contra ele novamente. É quando Heather começa a flertar com Duncan, que Alejandro começa a se sentir inseguro sobre Heather está flertando com Duncan. Ainda se aproximando de Courtney, ela concorda em deixar o outro time vencer, Alejandro surpreende muito. Eventualmente, Alejandro e Duncan conseguem encontrar as ovelhas com o logotipo da equipe e vencer o desafio, embora não com os resultados esperados Duncan.'' Na' 'Suécia-zeda', Alejandro é visto flertando com Courtney. Ele recebe os cookies de primeira classe e dá uma para ela. Durante o barco, a construção de desafio qu'e ele chama de Owen um "gênio estúpido" ando ele inadvertidamente descobre que eles deveriam estar construindo um barco. Quando ele diz Ow'en' 'nã'o quer 'left|thumb|Alejandro seduz Courtney com biscoitos.'dizer que eles estão construindo, mas que é quando realmente Owen' descobre e deixa escapar para fora. Em seguida, ele canta em O rosto de Gwen. Ele nomeia Owen para o capitão, mas lamenta-lo rapidamente.' Heather confronta sobre a flertar com Courtney e ele diz Heather é a' única garota que quer olhar. Em seguida, ele mantém sua cabeça e ele parece como se eles estão prestes a se beijar, mas Chris interrompe. Ele é visto pela última vez dizendo Heather votar Courtney fora. Em '''Con-fusão no Niágara', o principal objetivo de Alejandro é eliminar Owen. Para o desafio de casamento, Sierra é uma parceria com ele no início, mas enlouquece, pois ela quer Cody. Heather então aceita-lo com'o s''left|thumb|162px|Alejandro leva Heather durante o desafio, enquanto ela sorri feliz.eu parceiro, fazendo inveja a partir Blaineley e Courtney. Ao longo do episódio, ele convence Heather, Duncan e Sierra para votar fora Owen, e no final, bem-sucedido. Em '''Trapaça Chinesa', Alejandro é visto pela primeira vez, tentando explicar a Heather por isso que ele está ajudando Sierra. Durante o primeiro desafio, em uma tentativa dthumb|Duncan e Alejandro corrida em cima da Grande Muralha.e começar do lado de Duncan, ele permite que ele use a bicicleta. Ele usa o skate. Ele se qualifica para o próximo desafio, que é um concurso de comer. É revelado que ele tem um estômago fraco, por isso Courtney, que não se classificou, secretamente come sua comida para ele. Heather percebe isso, e ela tem Chris pôr um fim a ele, causando Alejandro de vomitar. Durante a cerimônia de eliminação, pouco antes Blaineley pula, ela revela alguns segredos. Ela diz Heather e Alejandro "dá-lo para fora e fazer já."'' No '''Safári Africano de Mentiras, ele passa boa parte do episódio tentando negar sua atração por Heather, apesar de falar em uníssono com ela várias vezes. Ele se sai bem na parte de futebol do primeiro desafio, 'left|thumb|Alejandro sorrindo depois de "completar"o desafio de quebra de cabaço'mas não é tão hábil em quebrar abrir sua cabaça. Ele consegue roubar bolas Heather calmante quando ela decide sair por conta própria, e alinha-se com Duncan para pegar Ezequiel. Duncan e Alejandro acabam se afundando em areia movediça, mas são puxadas por Ezequiel. Durante a canção, ele zomba de Heather principalmente por sua tentativa de trabalhar sozinha. Ele vem com um plano para distrair Duncan, 'thumb|173px|Alejandro e Heather se abraçam.'algo mais tortuosos do que mesmo Heather faria. O plano de obras, embora, e ele 'capta Ezequiel, sacrificando Duncan no processo.' ''Ele abraça Heather 'brevemente, antes de se tornar embaraçosa na frente de Chris. Para vencer o desafio, ele convida Cody até à primeira classe, em uma tentativa de romper a aliança de Cody e Sierra.'' Em 'Rapa e Fui!', Alejandro dá a Cody uma carroça cheia de açúcar e doces, a fim de ganhar sua fidelidade, que funciona. Durante a primeira parte do desafio, Cody e Alejandro ajuda'thumb|169px' em troca, oferecendo-se para transportar os seus ovos junto em sua cesta. Na caverna, seus ovos são esmagados. Eles têm de se aventurar por todo o caminho de volta para fora para encontrar mais. No final, Alejandro perde o desafio do ninho condor para Heather.'' Em Traição pré-histórica, Alejandro constroe um dinossauro modelo de ossos de dinossauro chamado autêntico, o "Allosaurus". Ele tinha o mínimo de votos para o seu dinossauro, então ele teve que cavar para barris de petróleo, com as mãos. Ele torna-se frustrado com a Heather quando ela faz o diverthumb|190pxtimento de seu infortúnio, e até grita com ela, o que faz com que ela se afastar. Depois de Heather ficou preso sob uma rocha, ele teve que decidir se a ajudá-la ou não. Depois de cantar Assim vai Terminar . Alejandro ajuda a Heather e não faz a sua promessa de voto com ele. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Alejandro deveria ser eliminado, mas desde que Sierra fez explodir o Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Chris eliminados sua vez de Alejandro. Depois de ter visto Heather correm para lançar o passaporte no fogo, Alejandro pegou-os e vi que Heather fez votar nele, e certifique-se de Heather paga por ele. Em '''Helicopteros, Trens e Balões de Ar Quente, ele afirma que Heather o faz perder o foco que faz com que ele começasse a falar sobre as orelhas e os cabelos da Heather. Ele então dá um tapa em si mesmo a fim de foco e é visto mais tarde tapa-se uma e outra vez. Quando ele consegue roubar a bordo de um trem, ele encontra Ezequiel em uma caixa junto com a maioria dos outros animais de Drama Total. Ele forja uma aliança temporária com o Ezequiel agora selvagens e deixa-lo, trazê-lthumb|250px|Cody e Alejandro luta com espada.o a bordo do trem com ele. Quando ele percebe que Heather está no mesmo trem, ele deixa Ezequiel atacá-la. Durante a canção "Eu Vou Conseguir!", depois de Ezequiel, de repente desaparece, ele recorre à luta Heather si mesmo e acaba sendo empurrada para fora do trem, ficando para trás todos os outros. Enquanto ele está correndo contra o Cody e Sierra para o Havaí, ele brevemente luta com Cody com uma espada. Ele está prestes a ser eliminado quando o seu barco é lançado no ar, batendo em Cody, que lhe permite ter um desempate para uma posição nas duas finais. left|thumb|Alejandro agarra finalmente sobre o seu irmão José(O manequim de madeira e abacaxi).Em Soco Havaino, Alejandro tem que lutar contra Cody em um desempate. Heather, temendo que ela não seria capaz de vencer Cody se chegou a um voto, distrai o tempo suficiente para Alejandro para derrotá-lo e lançá-lo em um lago infestadas de tubarões, o que faz cothumb|Heather e Alejandro finalmente compartilhar o seu primeiro beijo juntos ...m que a galeria de amendoim para não gostar Alejandro ainda mais . Ele está extremamente feliz que a galeria de amendoim não vão votar para o vencedor, e está feliz que haverá um desafio em seu lugar. Ele escolhe Courtney e Tyler para ajudá-lo para o desafio final, mas desde que Tyler estava fora, ele pega Lindsay vez. Ele mantém a liderança contra Heather durante a maior parte do desafio final, ter menos dificuldade a atravessar a pista de obstáculos do que ela. No final, ele está certo de que ele está prestes a vencer e se depara com Heather quando ela chega. Ele admite que sua atração por Heather e eles se beijam, só para ter Heather joelho dele no vulcão em um cubo de ''g''elo.Depois, Heather atira acidentalmente manequim Alejandro abacaxi dentro do vulcão, em vez dela. Chris grita para Alejandro, que esthumb|left|... só para Heather traí-lo um segundo mais tarde.tá na base do vulcão, que ele deve voltar até o topo. Alejandro, percebendo que ele ganhou Drama Total Turnê Mundial, corre até o precipício e demandas confiança "para obter o que vai acontecer com ele." No entanto, o vulcão entra em erupção e Chris, junto com o resto dos outros concorrentes, atropelar o precipício, Alejandro atropelamento que é, então, deixou de ser coberto em lava.Derretido o final alternativo, Heather lança seu manequim dentro do vulcão, portanto, ganhar Drama Total Turnê Mundial. Depois que o vulcão entra em erupção, Chris e os competidores atropelado Alejandro (que ainda está no fundo do vulcão). Ele é então coberto por lava do vulcão ativo. Como os sinais Chris fora do episódio, um Alejandro gravemente queimados é mostrada. Após os créditos finais do final alternativo, Chris e Chef reconstruir Alejandro como um cyborg (parodiando uma estrela cena Wars), semelhante a "A Máquina do Teatro" da Caça a celebridade para fazê-lo assinar os formulários de liberação, até conseguir o tratamento adequado. Ele pergunta se o milhão de dólares é seguro, no qual Chris informa que foi destruído. Alejandro reage a isso, gritando "Não", e Chris ri, antes de chamá-lo de spaz, terminando assim o episódio. Categoria:Personagens